New Cloud Guardian!
by mehmehjiaooxp
Summary: There's a new cloud guardian in Varia  And it's a girl! She's very mysterious and she's just like Hibari Kyoya- the strongest guardian
1. Chapter 1

"VOOOOIIIIIIIII" yelled Squalo

"What?" said Bel in an annoyed voice "You just distracted the prince from my sleep bastard."

"MY BEAUTY MASK!" wailed Lussuria

"The boss says we're getting a new cloud guardian" said Squalo

"What? He better not be like Fran or I'm gonna kill him. My skills are rusting and I need Fran as a slave"

"Ohhhhhhh another member! I'm getting excited! Nfu (in a gay voice)"

"So…. What's his name?" said Levi, joining the conversation

"Like dumbass long-haired vice commander knows, old lighting pervert" Fran said with his monotone voice

"NUO! HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE BRAT!" screamed Levi

"So when's he coming?" said Lussuria

"Probably tonight, I heard from boss" said Squalo

"YeAyYyYyYyYy!" cheered Lussuria

That night, 8 o'clock

DING DONG!

"Boss! It's probably the new mem!" hollered Lussuria "Answer the door!"

"Che" spat Xanxus and opened the door

"This is the new cloud guardian, and her name is Yuki" said Vongola Ninth's Cloud Guardian

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my first time writing a fanfic! This chapter was very short I will write a much longer one for the next chapter. Please tell me what i need to improve on!<strong>_

_**THANKS! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" hollered Bel "YOU SAID IT WAS A MAN!"

"HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KN-" screamed Squalo

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I already got my condoms readyyyy

bossy-san this suckkkkkkkkkss"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH!"

"Ushishishi why don't we test her?"

Bel throws a knife at Fran

"Go fight her" ordered Bel

"FUCK NO FALLEN PRINCE!"

"WHO'S THE FALLEN PRINCE?" throws another knife at Fran, this time the knife landing

on his head, knocking him out for only one minute. "Che only for a minute"

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! THEN LET'S GET STARTED!"

The moment Yuki stepped in, Squalo attacked her from her back, following Levi and Lussuria

from the left and right and Bel and Fran from the front.

Everyone's blow seemed to hit Yuki, but suddenly, her body dissolved into thin air like she was

an illusion

Everyone was surprised and stunned

"NYOH! MY SUPER MOVE WAS DEFEATED BY A LITTLE BRAT?" choked

Levi, his mouth hanging open

"CHE I was going easy on her" spat Squalo

Bel was suddenly paralyzed. When he was Yuki dissolve into thin air, he remembered

something… something important…

"Eh, who cares" thought Bel

Suddenly, Yuki appeared out of nowhere.

"KYAH! Oh that scared me, Yuki-channn" said Lussuria in a gay voice

"Uuuhh sorry… SOO! Can somebody introduce themselves to me? My name is Yuki

and I'm 14 years old" said Yuki cheerfully

"OOOHHHHH HOW sWeEeEeEtT! Allllllright! I'm Lussuria, just call me Lussy. I'm the

mother of Varia. I'm tha Sun Guardian. Next to me is Belly-sannnnn and he's th-

OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY THREW YOUR KNIVES AT FRAN!"

"WHEN DID I LET YOU CALL ME BELLY-SAN? THAT NAME SOUNDS GAY ESPECIALLY

WHEN YOU SAY IT CHE! I'm Bel the Storm Guardian. The frog ass next to m-"

"I'm Fran the Mist Guardian. There's this other mist guardian Mammon"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII LISTEN YOU TRASH, I'M SUPERBIA SQUALO, CALL ME SQUALO.

I'M THE RAIN GUARDIAN DAMNED"

"I-I'm L-Levi t-the light-tning g-guardian" stammered Levi like an embarrassed boy

"LISTEN UP TRASH I'M THE BOSS IM XANXUS CALL ME MASTER XANXUS OR XANXUS-

SAMA OR BOSS!"

"A-ah thanks everyo- O-O-OOWWWWWWW" cried Yuki

In Yuki's leg were 8 original looking (copied that from Fran) knives sticking out

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME DAMMIT? WHEN YOU GUYS FIRST TRIED TO

ATTACK ME, I TRIED TO IGNORE IT, BUT NOW, GODDAMNED KID WITH THE CROWN, YOU STAB,

I MEAN STAB, FOR DEVIL'S SAKE, STAB! ME!" barked Yuki

"Ushishishi you wanna fight?" challenged Bel

"A-ah, sorry I suddenly got annoyed," apologized Yuki

"VOI, can you cook and do all the housework?" questioned Squalo

"… Yeah" answered Yuki "So you're asking me to do the housework and cooking?"

"Yea" answered Bel

"Ooooh I'll help you Yuki-channnnn mommy will help youuuu" cooed Lussuria

"Ah thank you 'Lussy'-kun"

"KYAHHHH YOU CALLED ME LUSSY-KUN! OH YUKIIII-CHANNNN YOU'RE MY GOOD

DAUGHTER"

"I'll show you the way to your room" barked Squalo

So Yuki went with Squalo to her new room. Her room was the storage room for Bel's knives and

other equipment. When she opened her door to her new room, she found a big dead cow lying

on her bed and it's stomach filled with Bel's old used and broken knives. There was also one of

Squalo's fake metal hands lying on the floor, along with probably one of Fran's teeth. There was

half of a mustache on the floor, too.

6 hours before…

"Che why do I have to clean out this crap room?" spat Bel, while stabbing Fran

"Dammed frog, go clean out t-"

"VOIIIIIIII GET BACK HERE YOU FROG BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SPARE

HAND!"

Bel throws a knife at Fran, and it knocks out one of his teeth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH! AND GET ME MY BOLOGANESE DAMMED

TRASH!"

While Fran was running from Squalo, he passed by Levi, he ripped of half of his mustache.

"NYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! MY MUSTACHE! WHY

YOU FROG BASTARD!"

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" mooed a random cow that was lying under Xanxus

"GET YOU LONG WHITE HAIRED ASS OVER HERE TRASH!" boomed Xanxus

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMED BOSS WHAT DO YOU WANT? THE DAMMED BEEF IS

COOKING!"

"COME OVER HERE AND KILL THIS DAMMED COW I ONLY WANT IT'S HEAT AND LIVER!

THROW THE REST OF IT IN THE STORAGE ROOM" screamed Xanxus, shooting his gun at Squalo's

head

4 hours later…

"Ah we're finally done cleaning up the mess stupid boss made in the living room" and

Bel started to put his broken knives that he used stabbing Fran inside the cow's slit belly and

Fran put Levi's mustache, Squalo's spare hand and his tooth inside the storage room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was much longer <em>**

**_Next chapter: how will Yuki deal with her bloody room?_**


	3. Chapter 3

"What... the... bloody... HELLISTHIS?" screamed Yuki disgusted

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII BEL AND FRAN GET UP HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"Whatt dumbass Squalo? Can't you see I'm busy?" said the annoyed Bel

"VOOIIIIIIIII WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE FUCKING STORAGE ROOM? AND

YOU BASTARD, WHY IS MY SPARE HAND THAT I TOOK BACK EARLIER IN HERE? GET OVER

HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL RIP YOUR ASS OFF DAMMIT!"

"Che fine I'm coming"

"I'm busy waxing gayass's armpit hair, vice commander" said Fran

"VOOOOOIIIIII! FRAN GET UP HERE THIS MINUTE OR I'LL STAB YOUR ASS OUT!"

Fran ignores Squalo

"It's ok I'm gonna clean it out guys..." whispered Yuki "So I should start cleaning, this

room is a big mess!"

First, Yuki threw out the rotting cow, gave the tooth to Bel, gave the half mustache to Fran and

threw all the broken knives into a trash bag. (Squalo already took his spare hand). So where was

she going to sleep? It's covered with cow blood and Fran's blood (from Bel's stabbing). She took

off everything on the bed and threw it out. Under the bed, she found a rotting cat with its tail

chopped off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS ROOM USED FOR?" thought Yuki

She cleaned every single spot in her new 'bedroom' and then went to sleep on the floor.

The next morning, Yuki woke up at 4 in the morning and made everyone breakfast and cleaned

the entire mansion (yea I think it's a mansion)

Five hours later...

~SQUEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~ (from Lussuria)

"VOI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" barked Squalo, only half awake

"YUKI-CHAN MADE US BREAKFAST! AND IT'S DELICIOUS! AND SHE CLEANED

OUT THIS WHOLE PLACE!"

"Hmmm where is she?" asked Levi

"Now that you say it... yea" said Bel

"Bel-sempai, you're so blind, you're so blind, you're stepping on it"

"Stepping on what, dammed frog"

"She left a stupid note idiot prince"

Stab.

_This house seems to be missing some supplies so I'm off to buy them. I'll be back soon, I _made

_breakfast and I cleaned out the entire place. _

Something seemed off... the Varia mansion was miles away from stores... and Yuki didn't use the

car... she must've been lying... but why?

DING-DONG!

"Hey, where were you? This place is miles from any store, and it's impossible for you to

walk that much while holding that much stuff. You didn't drive." questioned Squalo

"Oh, I used my flames" said Yuki casually "Remember in the future, those people used

flames to travel? Yea that!"

"Hey, how do you know our dreams about the future? And just who are you? When we

attacked you the day earlier to test your power, you suddenly disappeared like an illusion.

Aren't you the cloud guardian? How do you explain that?" asked Bel seriously

"Hmmm... remember the magician Gingerbread? Maybe you'll understand why I

disappeared suddenly if you think about it the Gingerbread way. But, that's not exactly it

though..." explained Yuki

"... is that all you power?"

"Oh, you'll know soon! After all, we're gonna have a mission soon!" cheered Yuki

"VOOOOIIIIII HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS WHEN WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE? AND YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN TO US ABOUT HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR DREAMS" cut Squalo

"Oh I have my ways" answered Yuki cheerfully

"_Bitch..."_ thought Squalo

"AHHHH GUYS! I JUST FOUND OUT WE ARE GONNA HAVE A MISSION! IT'S 13

DAYS LONG AND WE'RE GOING TO MAFIA LAND! YEEAYYY I HOPE THERE ARE SOME HOT

DUDES THERE!" screamed Lussuria coming from Xanxus's room "WE'RE LEAVING

TOMORROW! IM SO EXCITED! LET'S START PACKING GUYSS! Oh yea Yuki-chan, the Varia

uniform, you got them today! They're in your room! LET'S START PACKING, EVERYONE, NOW GO

TO YOUR ROOMS!"

"Ah thanks Lussy-kun! And can I just call you Lussuria-kun?"

"Ohhh of COURSE!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well this chapter wasn't really about how Yuki cleaned up her room... oh well xD any suggestions? <em>**

**_next chapter: they go to mafia land! (yay xD)_**


End file.
